


Love, A Messy Emotion

by bberrybbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang
Summary: Emotions can be messy and hard to decipher. When all we hear is our loud heart beats. And feel that pinch inside our stomachs as if butterflies are growing. Minhyun is good at cleaning mess but he can’t seem to fix the mess his heart made.





	Love, A Messy Emotion

_Love_

What is love? Is it called love when your mother asked if you have eaten already? Is it when your friend is excited to break the good news that he passed the audition for a play? Or is it when your older sister calls you ugly?

Minhyun, a Junior University student, was still unsure what love really is. He simply never experienced love, as a romantic feeling. Most of his knowledge about romantic love were from books he had read or movies he had watched. Or stories he have heard from his friends. He had always wondered why he wasn’t bitten by that love bug yet.

“Hwang Minhyun-ssi!” A loud shriek and a hard kick on his leg brought his attention back. He groaned at the pain that his friend has given him. “Minah Noona, why did you kicked me?” He massaged the part that his friend kicked. She might be small and thin but her strength is a different story. “Nothing! Just bringing you back to reality, since you had been staring at the soccer player. The 10 guy.” She drank from her soft drink can, as she stared at the field.

“W-what??? No! I wasn’t!” He defended. Was he really looking at the 10 guy? He furrowed his brows when his friend started laughing. “Our little wolf is in love!”

“He is a fox, Minah, not wolf!” Minki, the youngest friend, has said. “But he looked like a wolf ready to claim his mate when he looked at Jaehwan!” Minki and Minah started bickering, Minhyun remained unbothered by the situation. It was a normal occurrence between the two. Minah and Minki would be bickering and Minhyun would be ignoring the both of them.

“What are you even doing here?” The youngest asked Minah. The oldest of the three rolled her eyes. “You should be avoiding the soccer field. This is your ex’s territory.” Minhyun saw that his Noona stiffen. It was true that this field was the territory of the person that his friend hates. Hate could be an understatement. It’s not that she was bitter but he understands why his friend was acts this way. Who wouldn’t be? They dated because the ace player of the soccer team, Son Heungmin, asked Minah out. Well, Minah might have chosen the wrong decision of falling in love with the guy who denied her and pretended that she didn’t existed. He ghosted her after dating for 9 months. 

“I was invited by Jaehwan.” She sighed. “He is the junior that I was talking about. The 10 guy. He is a Sophomore right now. And he doesn’t even know about Heungmin and me. Don’t blame the poor kid”

Loud cheers were heard as the 10 guy scored a goal. Minhyun continued to stare at the guy. Sparkles were seen on the eyes of the guy. “Oh? wait, you two have a subject together. It’s physics!” The oldest informed him. Not that he wasn’t aware. He was well aware of the other’s existence, he just didn’t know his name.

The number 10 guy, or Jaehwan as what Minah calls him, was a consistent top student. He doesn’t look like it but Jaehwan always have a high grade. He is also part of the _model students_. And to top that he is a scholar because he is part of the soccer varsity. He is also the funny guy inside the class that everyone loves. He also plays different instruments, which just shows how talented he is. The young musician isn’t just some musician but a prodigy, in Minhyun’s eyes. He had seen him perform at school events. And the boy could also dance! What can that boy can’t even do?

Minhyun occasionally sees Jaehwan at the poetry section at the library. One time he saw him reading “The Sun and Her Flowers” It was one of his favorite books. That’s when he started to gain interest with the boy.

His curiosity grew and grew about the young man from his physics class. He longs for more information about the boy. Been craving for his presence as each day had passed.

“How do you know that you are in love?” Minhyun asked suddenly. He is currently hanging out with his friend, Minah. They stayed inside the older’s apartment. “You just know it” Her answer was soft yet left a strong effect on the boy. “How?” He furrowed his brows, confused. “I can’t even get those physics lessons that Mr. Park teaches” Soft pat on his back were planted by his friend. “Love is when you genuinely want the other person happiness, even if that happiness doesn’t include you” As she said those words, bitterness weren’t tasted.

A sudden _Pang_ was heard from the door. Minah immediately stood up, frustrated. “YAH KIM JAEHWAN!” 

_Kim Jaehwan?_ As soon as Minhyun heard the name, he stood up and followed his friend. When Minhyun arrived, Minah opened the door, allowing the light to illuminate the features of the young man outside. “Thank you so much, Noona for opening the door. This instruments are so he— Oh?” He stopped walking and talking when he saw Minhyun. “Hi? You are from Physics class right? Was it Hwang Minhyun?”

When his name left the young athlete’s lips, his heart started beating fast. So fast that it’s the only thing he could hear. He wasn’t sure what Minah and Jaehwan were talking about but he just nodded.

“Jaehwan lives here?”

“He is my roommate? I told you that before”

Minhyun had more reason to hang out at his friend’s apartment. After class, he would be waiting at the door of her apartment, which made Minah felt weird. Firstly, Minhyun likes to stay inside his dorm. Secondly, Minhyun hates Minah’s place since her neighbor’s are noisy, and thirdly, her apartment’s a mess. Since his visits had been frequent, Jaehwan and him sort of became an acquaintance.

Most of their conversations were one liner with Jaehwan asking things. While Minhyun will be tongue tied. The younger thought that Minhyun hated him. Well, thanks to Minhyun’s shy nature. And uncontrollable heart, he never made progress with his little crush.

One day, Minhyun came to Minah’s dorm, unannounced once again. He knocked at the door three times. He was welcomed by a soft smile. Soft gazes. Soft cheeks. Soft voice that he wants to listen to again and again. “Hi! Minhyun, Minah’s not around but if you want you can wait inside” Minhyun bowed as he entered the apartment.

This was the first time the two of them were left alone. Minhyun always makes sure Minah is always around. It somewhat helps his poor heart beat normal again.

The two of them sat on the couch, with the younger turning the tv on. And grabs the books on the table. He’s reading The Sun and Her Flowers again. Minhyun just stared on his hands that he placed on his lap. He is so nervous that he feel he might faint.

“You don’t look like a wolf”

“Eh?” Minhyun’s attention then shifted to the guy beside him. Their eyes met, and Minhyun swore he could melt with how Jaehwan stared at him. “You don’t look like a wolf as Minah Noona say.” Minhyun chuckled as the younger looks at his face—examining every inch of his face. “You look like a fox. And foxes are cute!” The boy innocently said which made Minhyun lower his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. Blood came rushing to his ears which made him feel hot. “You don’t like foxes?” Jaehwan asked, unaware of the effect he has on the older guy. “I— I like foxes” The older stuttered which made the younger chuckle.

“Why does she call you a wolf?”

“Because wolf only fall in love once and will only have one lover for the rest of his life” Jaehwan’s eyes widen. His lips formed this cute O shape from the new information he have heard.

“So you are the loyal type? Cool!”

“Yeah, we could say that I am the loyal type”

Minah never came home that night. In which, Jaehwan invited Minhyun to spend the night at the house. Since it’s already midnight. Minhyun accepted the offer, since he really can’t reject any offer that Jaehwan would give to him.

When he woke up, he heard two voices outside. A boy and a girl. Giggles and soft voices were heard. He opened the door from Minah’s room, where he slept last night, a little bit. So just he could peek. He saw Minah and Jaehwan talking. But what he heard next crashed his heart. He heard Jaehwan said

“ _When I saw you first,  
It took every ounce of me_  
 _not to kiss you_  
 _When I saw you laugh_  
 _it took every ounce of me not to fall in love_  
 _And when I saw your soul — it took every once of me. _”__

__“That’s from a poem by Atticus”_ _

__“Jaehwan! That’s so sweet!”_ _

__Minhyun saw the sparkle in his friend’s eye. He thought he made progress last night but he is back at square one once again._ _

__Emotions can be messy and hard to decipher. When all we hear is our loud heart beats. And feel that pinch inside our stomachs as if butterflies are growing. Minhyun is good at cleaning mess but he can’t seem to fix the mess his heart made._ _

__From wanting to experience love, he now experienced his first heart break. Who would have thought that from first crush to first love is he’ll also get his first heart break._ _

__His visits to his friend’s apartment lessen, until one day he just didn’t went there. He just wanted to avoid Jaehwan. His friend is dating him already. But the universe had other plans. They had an activity on their physics class where they were paired. The universe must be laughing at Minhyun right now. When both of them were paired, Jaehwan took this chance to talk with Minhyun._ _

__“Hey, Minah Noona misses you. You don’t visit anymore.” He pouted. Minhyun could kiss those lips if only he can. To drive away those thoughts he shook his head. “I am quite busy. I had been studying” was Minhyun’s alibi which made Jaehwan laugh._ _

__“Are you kidding me? Our exam’s next month, how can you study now?” Minhyun bit his lip, as if he was caught in a lie m, which he really did._ _

__“I just need to avoid you” The older blurted out._ _

__“Why?” hurt and confusion were seen on the younger’s eyes. The older lowered his gaze, feeling sorry. “Because you are dating Minah...” he trailed off and whispered the next words “and I like you” Once again, Jaehwan laughed as soon as he heard what Minhyun said._ _

__“How can?” There’s another round of laugh which made Minhyun’s heart fluff. “I am not dating her. I swear.” His laugh sounds like music to Minhyun’s ear. “If you are talking about the poem I recited to her, I just shared that se can use that poem to the one she’ll confess with” With that statement, Minhyun’s heart felt lighter. “And besides, I like someone else...” Jaehwan admitted. He looked directly into Minhyun’s eyes. Darting his soul inside the pupil of his Hyung. “It’s you”_ _

__Minhyun couldn’t help but smile when he heard the confession._ _

__Love is definitely not as sweet as what the books her read showed. And it’s definitely as magical as those in movies. In real life, love is not that easy but it’s worth it. And the two of them are ready to step in the new world called love. Unknown to Minhyun, he’s the only person Jaehwan ever confessed to._ _


End file.
